Currently, area fingerprint sensors are using a pressing-style input method. When inputting, the finger presses on a fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint sensor can obtain fingerprint information of the pressed part of the finger at once, and there is no need to move the finger. However, because the area of the fingerprint scanning module is limited, the fingerprint sensor detects a relatively small area of the finger every time the finger presses, and relatively complete fingerprint information can be obtained by inputting several times.
At the same time, due to the structural limitation, or for better appearance, the fingerprint scanning module of the fingerprint sensor may become smaller and smaller. When collecting a fingerprint, the fingerprint sensors collect less and less information from each pressing, and the finger needs to press on the fingerprint sensor for several times to ensure that the fingerprint sensor can collect enough characteristic points for subsequent matching processes. Thus, the collecting process for a fingerprint database is tedious and very time consuming.